


[Short Passage] When the rain pours down

by callmeyourmoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeyourmoon/pseuds/callmeyourmoon
Summary: The passage that will bring you to the feeling when the rain falls.





	[Short Passage] When the rain pours down

**Author's Note:**

> Pic: Rainy day in Switzerland by Dream Achiever

              

 

The rain is somehow incredibly serene. Like, everything looks like losing saturation when the rain comes.

Constantly, the whole world seems muted... Yet the sound from deep inside people's mind gets louder.

The wind blows gently, striking our emotions to create tranquility. A forked lightning flashes from time to time, tinting the sky from yellow to silver.

The raindrops falling on the green leaves look shimmery, while their sound when beating against the tin roof is way so relaxing.

 

An hour of the rain brings a magical atmosphere to places. These indescribable cozy emotions would be endless, so long as the rain still keeps pouring down.

 

— Call Me Your Moon

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my first work. I hope you like it!


End file.
